If It's Me and You Together, It's Already Perfect
by asongtoohardtofollow
Summary: My version of the missing scenes in "The First Time" and the night/morning after. Smut. Fluff. Klaine.


_"I want to go to your house."_

_"Okay."_

Those whispered words in the auditorium were the last they spoke to each other before Blaine put his car in park in his driveway almost 45 minutes later. They had driven seperately to the show that night, and Blaine had followed Kurt to his house to drop his car off and let Finn know that he was going out for the night.

On the drive to Blaine's house, they had held hands over the gearshift, fingers gently running over each other every so often.

They didn't say anything. No music played on the radio. Just the sound of their breathing and the engine of the car. Still, it wasn't an awkward or a heavy silence between them. They needed it. The silence allowed them their own little world, far away from reality. Blaine still didn't know if he was dreaming or not. A mere hour ago, he was so scared that Kurt wouldn't forgive him; that everything they had was broken because of his poor decisions that night at Scandals.

The moment their lips touched in the auditorium, Blaine felt as though everything else disappeared. It was like that every time he kissed Kurt. Nothing existed other than the two of them, hearts echoing each other, fingers locked together, souls connected. He thought the real world would return when he asked Kurt to go to Breadstix with everyone, but those seven words leaving Kurt's lips pushed everything else away. They had nothing, needed nothing, other than each other.

Blaine put the car in park and removed his keys from the ignition. The next few minutes seemed to pass in moments, rather than a stream of time. They left the car. They entered the house. They closed the door to Blaine's bedroom. And suddenly, the two boys were standing facing each other at the foot of the bed. They held their hands between them, eyes locked on each other, bright blue and honey green watching, saying nothing, but feeling everything.

After a minute or two Blaine leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Kurt's. Barely moving, the two boys kissed each other gently. Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's and began unbuttoning the vest he was wearing.

"Let me," Blaine whispered into his lips. He gently pushed Kurt's hands away and removed the vest with shaking fingers. Kurt's heart was pounding, but everything felt so _right_. Blaine taking off his vest, dropping it on the floor behind him. Blaine kissed him again and guided Kurt's hands to his hips, where together their fingers slipped between Blaine's striped shirt and the tank he wore beneath it. Kurt pulled the shirt up over Blaine's chest, breaking the kiss to get it over his head. Their eyes met again as Kurt let Blaine's shirt fall to the floor between them.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hands again.

"I love you too," said Blaine softly, "And I want this to be perfect." Kurt smiled.

"It will be," he assured him, "If it's me and you together it's already perfect." They kissed again, and climbed together onto the bed.

They lay facing each other, noses and foreheads lightly touching, Blaine's hand on Kurt's wrist, Kurt's fingertips gently stroking Blaine's shoulder. For a long time, that's all there was. Simply being there, together, feeling each other breathe, lips turning up in small smiles as eyes drifted shut, fingers fitting perfectly together between their chests, hearts beating in matching rhythms.

Eventually, they started to lean closer, allowing their lips to brush together, breath escaping in short bursts to warm the other's mouth. Their knees touched, their ankles tangled around each other, hips inching forward until their enitre bodies were pressed together. A red tinge crept up the neck and cheeks of both boys as they felt each other's desire through their jeans.

Kurt leaned in even more, pressing his lips to Blaine's a bit more forcefully. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, and Blaine let his tongue slip in. Kurt gasped slightly at the intrusion. It was far from the first time they had kissed like this, but everything felt so much stronger tonight, like every touch was electric. Blaine felt it too, and kissed his boyfriend even more passionately. Their tongues danced around each other, wet and eager to taste the other.

They shifted slightly so Kurt was lying on his back, and Blaine on top of him. Kurt reached up and tangled his fingers in Blaine's dark curls, already springing free from the gel. He pulled Blaine's head down so the other boy was kissing his neck, softly nipping at the pulse point beneath his ear. Kurt leaned his head back and savored the feeling of his boyfriend's lips traveling along his jaw, down his neck, and to his collarbone that was just peeking out of the top of his shirt. Blaine let his fingers slip away from Kurt's and he sat up to pull his own grey tank over his head. As he tossed it to the floor, Kurt let his eyes drift unashamedly over Blaine's toned chest and stomach. His heart skipped as he noticed the small trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waist line of Blaine's pants, where his hipbones formed a perfect V that made Kurt's mouth water.

Blaine froze and watched as Kurt's eyes traveled over his body. Eventually, they found his face again and Kurt smiled.

"You're so gorgeous," he said. Blaine laughed softly.

"Your turn?" he asked hopefully. Kurt blushed but slowly sat up to pull his own shirt off. The instant he let it drop to the floor beside the bed, he lay back again against the pillows. Blaine only let his gaze wander over Kurt for a moment before he lay down again to kiss him deeply. Kurt shuddered in surprise, but quickly kissed him back. Their hands moved gently but quickly over each other's chests and backs, wanting to feel every inch of their lover's body.

"You're beautiful," Blaine murmured against Kurt's jaw, one hand cupping Kurt's cheek and the fingers of the other twirling patterns along his slender but perfectly toned stomach. "Beautiful and perfect." Kurt gasped as Blaine's fingers reached the waistline of his jeans and began undoing his belt. He unclasped the buckle easily, and didn't bother pulling the belt from the loops before undoing the button and zipper. Kurt lay back as his boyfriend slowly pulled his skinny jeans from his legs, revealing the white briefs beneath. Kurt's face flushed as he saw Blaine look down and notice the small wet spot on the bulge.

Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt lightly on the corner of his mouth before undoing the button on his own pants and sliding them off.

At the same time, Kurt leaned up on his elbows and Blaine leaned forward to kiss each other and their erections suddenly brushed against each other. Both boys groaned slightly at the contact, and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. The contact was electrifying now that there were only two thin layers of fabric between them.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, "If you're uncomfortable we can stop. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"No," replied Kurt a little too quickly, opening his eyes and staring straight into Blaine's worried but lust-darkened orbs. "I want this. I want you. It's just all really new, that's all." Blaine nodded, but still didn't look convinced.

"Tell me what you want," he said softly, brushing Kurt's cheeks with his fingertips.

"Everything," Kurt smiled, letting his eyes drift shut, "I want everything with you tonight. To touch you, let you touch me, go as far as we can for as long as we can. I want this to last forever."

"God, I love you. I just want to make sure we're ready."

"I'm ready if you're ready."

"And I'm ready if you're ready."

"Then let's go. Touch me, Blaine."

"You can tell me to stop anytime." Kurt shook his head quickly.

"Don't stop unless _you_ want to," he murmured, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's palm, "I'm fine, I promise."

Blaine seemed to accept this and leaned down once more to kiss Kurt gently on the mouth. Kurt parted his lips at once and Blaine slid his tongue in. As they kissed more deeply, Kurt slowly spread his legs apart and Blaine slid between them, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Kurt could feel his heart pounding, though mostly the feeling was quite a bit lower than his chest. Blaine had, perhaps unconciously, begun moving his hips back and forth over Kurt's, eliciting deep moans from both boys as their cocks rubbed against each other through their underwear. Kurt had one hand around the back of Blaine's head, fingers tangled tightly in the now loose curls, and one hand rubbing softly down his side. His fingertips brushed the top of Blaine's dark grey briefs before he even realized it.

As Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and once again began trailing soft, wet kisses down his neck, Kurt let his hand leave Blaine's hair and travel down his other side to hold Blaine's hips against his own. Without even thinking, Kurt moved his hand forward to Blaine's front, and cupped his fingers around the bulge there.

Blaine gasped and his hips jerked forward, trapping Kurt's hand between them and causing such friction that Kurt involuntarily thrust his hips as well, and the two boys' lengths were rubbed roughly against each other.

"I think now's a good time to lose this last layer," Kurt stammered once he found his breath again. Blaine nodded against his neck.

They pulled away from each other and at the same time slowly removed their underwear. Blaine tried to look away as Kurt dropped his to the floor, not wanting to embarass either one of them, but the sheer fact that Kurt was naked before him made him lose any ability to think of anything else but the beauty of the boy lying under him. As the boys locked eyes for just a moment, they realized together that neither one felt anything remotely close to embarassment. Here they were, completely exposed to each other, mesmorized by the other's body and the idea of what they knew they were about to do.

"I want you so bad," murmured Blaine. He realized too late that this was what he said the night in the parking lot, when Kurt had gotten so upset with him. Now, as he saw those bright blue eyes darkening with lust as they took in his body, it didn't seem to matter.

Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine's neck, pulling him roughly down into a passionate kiss. All at once, every ounce of control and steadiness they had been trying to preserve was lost. Their lips and tongues crashed together, fighting for dominance against each other. Their hands flew over each other's bodies - arms, hips, thighs, hair - seeking contact, any contact, as much as they could get.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw and throat, sucking roughly at his pulse point and Adam's apple, leaving a dark red mark behind until he passed Kurt's collarbone and he began to paint his tongue over Kurt's smooth chest. He nipped lightly at his right nipple, causing Kurt to moan and arch his back into Blaine's mouth. He kissed over to the other side and paid the same favor to the left, eliciting another groan. His mouth moved further down, licking around Kurt's navel until he pulled away just before his lips brushed against the head of Kurt's hard cock that was resting on his stomach.

He glanced up at Kurt's face, and his look was met with a silent, breathless nod. His heart pounded, but he leaned down again and touched his fingertips lightly against Kurt's base.

The reaction from simply that touch was beyond anything Blaine could have imagined. Kurt shook with pleasure as the other boy touched him in a place he thought might never be touched. His hips thrust forward and a moan escaped his lips that was so deep that Blaine was surprised Kurt could even make it.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered shakily. Blaine responded by slowly wrapping his fist around Kurt, stroking gently but quickly. "Oh my god -" Blaine's own hardness throbbed painfully as he touched Kurt, the sounds escaping his boyfriend making him ache with lust. "Don't stop, Blaine...oh my _God_ don't stop..." Blaine gripped tighter, twisting his wrist slightly and picking up speed. He kissed gently along the inside of Kurt's thighs, and Kurt's hands gripped the sheets tightly as his hips bucked forward uncontrollably.

What Blaine did next came to him so quickly that neither boy had any time to react before it was happening. Blaine released Kurt from his fist and leaned down to capture him in his mouth in one quick motion, sending Kurt into a frenzy.

"Oh my - _fuck_," he cried, pulling on the sheets even harder. Blaine swirled his tongue over Kurt's head, licking up his pre-come greedily. He sucked Kurt deeper into his throat, licking along his vein as Kurt blindly thrust into his mouth. Blaine sucked even harder, swallowing around Kurt, and Kurt cried out.

"Blaine," he gasped, "Blaine, wait..._wait_." Blaine pulled away a little too quickly in panic, releasing Kurt from his mouth with a sloppy _pop_.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, "Was it too much? Was it bad? I thought I was doing it right - I'm so sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to rush -"

"No," said Kurt breathlessly, taking Blaine's face in his hands and smiling reassuringly, "It was amazing. Really. It's just that -" he paused for a moment and looked away from Blaine's eyes nervously, "I just want...the first time that I...I want you inside me."

The last few words were said so quietly and quickly that Blaine thought for a moment he had misheard them. But Kurt's eyes were still downcast and his cheeks were a burning red, so Blaine knew he must have heard right.

"You mean you've never -" Kurt shook his head. It had always made him feel dirty to even think about..._touching himself_ like that, and though he'd read quite a bit on the subject, he'd never actually taken the step to ido/i anything. It just didn't feel right.

But here, now, with Blaine's hands and lips all over him in the best way, it felt a thousand times more than right. There was nothing in this world that was more right than the two of them together in this moment, feeling every inch of each other.

"Please," Kurt whispered, pullng Blaine's face up gently to kiss him again. Blaine sighed into the kiss but pulled back after just a moment and looked into Kurt's eyes. His own hazel eyes were dark with want, but searching Kurt's.

"You're sure?" he said softly. Kurt nodded.

"I want you, Blaine. I need you." Blaine's heart swelled.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Blaine kissed him lightly on the forehead and then leaned over to his bedside table, sliding open the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt shivered slightly at the sight.

"How long have you had those?" he asked. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"A couple of months."

"So you knew this was going to happen?"

"I hoped."

"So did I."

"And here we are." Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"You ready?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

He leaned down and brought their lips together once again, moving softly against each other but full of passion. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's bare back and Blaine's hands traced every contour of his chest. Both boys moaned as their lengths rubbed together. They were both painfully hard, Kurt's still wet from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's hands moved lower and gently lifted Kurt's hips to slide a pillow underneath him, making him more comfortable. Kurt spread his legs apart and Blaine easily slid between them. He sucked on Kurt's neck, leaving behind a second dark purple mark near his shoulder.

Blaine pulled back and began to move his hands down Kurt's side and over his hips to rub his thighs gently. Kurt spread his legs even more, sighing at the feeling of Blaine's fingers moving gently under his balls to reach his entrance. As he brushed the hole lightly, Kurt groaned and arched his back. God, that felt amazing. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He heard the cap pop open on the bottle, and he looked up to see Blaine coating his fingers in lube.

"Ready?" he whispered. Kurt nodded. He was more than ready. He needed Blaine inside him; needed release.

He closed his eyes again until he felt Blaine's finger begin pushing slowly into him. Kurt winced at the slight burn, but relaxed after a minute as Blaine moved his finger in and out slowly.

"More," mumbed Kurt after a minute, gripping Blaine's hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's chest and slowly slid a second finger into him. Kurt hissed in pain from the burn of the stretch but _God_ it felt good. So damn good. Both boys groaned as Kurt's muscles tightened and Blaine started to scissor his fingers inside him.

Kurt's hips thrust foreward, desperately wanting Blaine deeper in him, his back arching off the bed. Blaine's cock throbbed at the sight. If that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen - Kurt coming completely undone beneath him.

"More," Kurt repeated, this time in a deep moan. Blaine slowly pressed a third finger in and Kurt cried from the pain and pleasure of it. This time Blaine went deeper than before, crooking his fingers just right. Kurt cried out again as Blaine touched his prostate.

"Oh my god," he groaned, hips thrusting further up and faster. "Blaine...more, Blaine, please -"

Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt winced at the emptiness. Blaine reached for the condom and lube again. His hands were shaking as he tore open the condom. He moved to roll it on when Kurt's hand suddenly stopped him.

"Let me," Kurt said breathlessly, sitting up, "I haven't gotten to touch you yet." Blaine only nodded and let Kurt take over. His hands were sweaty but soft and gentle as they carefully rolled the condom onto Blaine's length. Blaine groaned and let his head fall back as Kurt touched him. His fingers stroked him softly, sending electric warmth throughout Blaine's body. Kurt warmed up the lube between his fingers before rubbing it over the condom, stroking slowly and making Blaine moan even louder.

"Kurt," he gasped, "God, Kurt, I want you." He lunged forward and crashed his lips against Kurt's. They fell back on the bed again and moaned together as their tongues folded over each other desperately and Blaine slid between Kurt's legs and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Do it," Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he gently pushed into Kurt. Kurt's head fell back and he whimpered from the pain the surged through him from the intrusion. Blaine froze and looked up to see tears welling in Kurt's eyes. He gently kissed them away.

"Tell me when it's better," he said softly. Kurt nodded, his eyes closed tightly from the pain.

"Move," he panted. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaine's hips, helping him push forward. Finally, he was all the way in.

For a few short moments, they both held completely still, their breaths shaking as their bodies trembled against each other.

Kurt's eyes were shut tightly, tears seeping through from the pain. Still, he could not have imagined anything feeling so wonderful. Having Blaine inside of him, feeling every inch of their bodies against each other - they belonged together and nowhere else.

Slowly, Blaine began to pull out. He groaned as he did, feeling Kurt's muscles clench around him impossibly tightly as he moved. Then, he thrust back in. Kurt gasped loudly, hands clawing at Blaine's chest and shoulders as his legs tightened around his hips. Blaine thrust forward again, and together they began a slow but strong rhythm. Kurt's head fell back and his hips jutted up quickly, desperately needing. They both shifted just slightly, and suddenly Blaine was hitting Kurt's prostate with every thust.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned louder and louder with each thrust, "Oh _God_, Blaine -"

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, "Kurt, I'm so close, I'm so - oh, god -" He could barely control himself anymore as he thrust into Kurt again and again, faster and faster. Kurt's heat around him, impossibly tight, sent lightning through his body. Warmth pooled at his core as he watched Kurt writhing in pleasure beneath him, knowing that he, Blaine, had made this beautiful, gorgeous, iperfect/i boy come completely undone. His right hand wrapped aroung Kurt's length and stroked quickly up and down and his left found Kurt's right in the sheets and locked their fingers tightly together. Kurt groaned and twisted the fingers of his other hand tightly into Blaine's hair.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered. He pressed his lips against Blaine's forehead lightly and with two more thrusts Blaine was coming, hard, and Kurt's head fell back again as he followed. Their names fell in groans from each other's lips and their bodies shuddered as they rode out their orgasms together.

Panting heavily, Blaine let his body fall on top of Kurt's as the last waves of pleasure crashed through him. He felt Kurt's heart racing beneath him. Slowly, he pulled out of his boyfriend and pulled the condom off, tossing it somewhere near the trash bin but not really caring if it went in. Kurt groaned as he rolled off him, but pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled widely, his eyes still shut.

"You could say that," he murmured. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Blaine, reaching to brush a stray curl off his forehead. "It was amazing. You were amazing."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"It hurt," Kurt admitted, "But it was still more wonderful than I ever could have imagined." He pulled Blaine closer to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you so much, Blaine." Blaine sighed blissfully and curled himself into Kurt's side.

"I love you too, Kurt. More than you know." Kurt chuckled.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Their hands found each other and their fingers locked together, and for a long while they just lay together, holdng each other.

They didn't fall asleep, but they didn't talk anymore either. It was almost a hour before Kurt spoke up again.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"How long are your parents gone?"

"Until tomorrow night. Why?"

"Because if we have all night, there's something I want to try." Blaine looked up at his boyfriend curiously.

"Oh?" Kurt smiled and ran his fingers lightly over Blaine's arm.

"I want to sleep with you," he began, "I want to be with you all night and hold you." Blaine smiled at the thought. "And in the morning-" he hesitated for a moment but then continued, "I want to do this again. But - the other way around."

"You want to top?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay."

"And," Kurt added, "I want to take a shower with you. Now." Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly.

"I'd like that."

It took five minutes for them to make it the short distance from the bed to Blaine's bathroom, three of which involved kissing lazily in various positions as they attempted to climb off the bed together.

Once they stepped under the warm water of the shower, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine again. Their lips moved slowly against each other, Blaine sucking gently on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt running his tongue along the roof of Blaine's mouth. After a few minutes of this, slowly kissing under the steady stream of water, Kurt stepped forward just slightly, the length of his body pressing Blaine's into the cool tile. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as he felt his hands slide slickly down his chest.

Kurt was exploring him. He wanted to feel every inch of his boyfriend. They had gotten as close as they possibly could, but Kurt still wanted more. He wanted to _know_ Blaine. Inside and out.

His hands slid lower until he reached Blaine's cock, already very hard, and he gently wrapped his fingers around it. Blaine groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. He was loving Kurt like this, suddenly so adventurous and in control.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine whined. He clawed at Kurt's back and pulled him even closer, kissing him roughly. He plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and was surprised when Kurt started to fight him with his own. It was unusual for them to kiss this intensely, so much heat and panting. And of course, Kurt had never touched him like this before, his hand moving quickly and firmly up and down his cock, slick with water from the shower. Kurt twisted his wrist slightly on the upstroke, sending Blaine into a sudden frenzy. He flung his head back again, breaking away from Kurt's lips, which quickly attached themselves to his neck, just above his collarbone.

"You taste so good," Kurt murmured. His breath felt hot against Blaine's wet skin. Blaine knew he was close. Kurt's hand was moving faster now, and Blaine's pulse was racing. Suddenly, it stopped. Kurt pulled away, and Blaine looked at him questioningly. Kurt hesistated for a moment and then dropped his gaze lower.

"Can I -" he asked softly, glancing quickly between Blaine's eyes and cock. Blaine's heart beat, if possible, even faster. He nodded, unable to form words anymore. Kurt took a deep breath and carefully sank to his knees on the floor of the tub. The water spilled over his hair, where Blaine tangled his fingers. Kurt looked up again, and Blaine gave him another reassuring nod. Slowly, Kurt took Blaine's head into his mouth.

And oh, God - it felt like heaven. He could tell Kurt was still unsure of himself, experimentally running his tongue over the slit, licking up the pre-come. Blaine gripped his hair tighter, struggling to stay upright on the wall. He had spent a few nights in the past fantasizing about Kurt's lips and tongue touching him everywhere, but no fantasy could come close to this. Kurt slowly sucked more of Blaine into his mouth, and swallowed around him. Blaine shuddered.

"Kurt -" he warned carefully, "Kurt, I'm gonna -" But Kurt didn't stop. He kept sucking and licking and _God_ that tongue could not be real..."_Kuuurt..._" And then he was coming, hard, spilling himself in Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt himself start to choke, but he swallowed once more and the feeling disappeared. Blaine tasted so good - his lips, his skin, even his come. Kurt didn't know what made him suddenly want Blaine to come in his mouth the first time he sucked him, but he was glad he did. He kept swallowing until he felt Blaine start to soften, his legs no longer shaking as much beneath him. Gently, Kurt pulled his mouth off and looked up at Blaine's face, wiping away a small dribble of come on his chin.

Blaine's eyes were still closed, his head back against the wall, chest heaving. Kurt stood slowly and wiped the wet hair off his forehead. Blaine felt him stand up and opened his eyes.

"Was it okay?" Kurt asked softly, barely audible over the running water. Blaine smiled.

"That was incredible," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Kurt. He could taste himself on his boyfriend's lips - _that_ was strange - and he felt Kurt smile and sigh into the kiss.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied. He was losing count of how many times he had said it in the past few hours, but it felt like every time they touched tonight, the feeling grew stronger. Why didn't they do this sooner? Why should they ever have to stop?

"We should go to bed," he said softly, placing on last kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded and reached over to shut off the shower.

They took turns drying each other off with the towels, gently tousling each other's hair and rubbing backs and arms and legs and chests.

"I don't want to get dressed," Blaine admitted quietly, "I want to feel all of you holding me tonight." Kurt smiled gently and nodded.

"Me too."

So they climbed into bed together, gently sliding their naked bodies between Blaine's soft sheets. They lay facing each other as they had before, hands intertwined and legs tangled together, noses touching lightly. It felt so different now, like they suddenly knew each other better than they knew themselves, even if they had thought the same before the night began. They were connected on a whole other level, and nothing could break them apart.

"Don't ever leave me," Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled him closer and wrapped him in his arms.

"Never," he promised, "I could love you forever."

"Good. Because I know I'll love you forever." They both sighed and held on to each other tightly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When Kurt woke the next morning, the sun was streaming in through the window, basking the room in a warm glow. Well, maybe the sun wasn't too warm, but Kurt certainly was. He was lying on his back, head resting on Blaine's, whose body was tucked around him, Kurt's left arm was numb, having apparently been wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, holding him close all night. Blaine stirred slightly with Kurt's movement, and he looked up, blinking.

"Good morning," he muttered.

"Good morning," Kurt replied. He smiled as Blaine sighed into him. It felt so right to wake up next to him - he could definitely do this more often.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked.

"Amazing. You?"

"Perfect." He leaned up to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips. "I like waking up with you."

"My thoughts exactly."

Blaine stretched and rolled over to lie flat on top of Kurt, resting his chin on his chest. Kurt kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"So this is what it really looks like?" he joked, "Before you imprison it with all that product." Blaine shrugged.

"It's a mess."

"It's adorable."

Blaine sighed with a laugh and leaned up to kiss Kurt again on the lips. It started out as innocent, but slowly the kiss grew deeper. After only a minute though, Blaine pulled away.

"We should get breakfast or something," he suggested, his breathing heavier than he realized. Kurt shook his head and placed his hands on Blaine's chest.

"Not yet," he said, "There was something I wanted to do this morning, remember?" Of course he remembered.

"Now?" Kurt nodded and kissed him again. He slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, earning an immediate gasp from his boyfriend. Blaine instinctlvely rolled his hips down and realized he and Kurt were both already hard. And oh yeah - they were also both naked.

Slowly, Kurt began to take control away from Blaine, rolling them over so that he was on top. They'd been in this position a few times before, just kissing, but whenever they were lying down, regardless of who was on top, they would always stop fairly quickly in order to cool down. Now, Kurt was pushing forward more than Blaine had ever expected him to. Sex had done something to Kurt - given him a sort of confidence that, nine or ten months ago, would have been unthinkable. He had gone

from being too nervous to even talk about sex to being what Blaine could only call desperate to touch and be touched.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Only if you are." Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine reached blindly toward his nightstand, where his fingers found the bottle of lube they had left out last night. Kurt took it and snapped the cap off, squeezing some onto his fingers. Blaine spread his legs apart and Kurt settled between them. He hesitated for just a moment, but then carefully moved one finger to circle Blaine's hole. Upon hearing the deep moan of pleasure escape his boyfriend's lips, he was confident enough to slide one finger slowly inside. Blaine winced from the stretch, but as Kurt began to slowly move his finger in and out, he succumed to the pleasure of it. It was only a minute or so before he needed more. Kurt seemed to just know, and carefully slid a second finger inside. How was it possible that having just his fingers inside Blaine felt so good? He was so tight around him, his hips thrusting forward, begging for more. With a third finger Blaine winced again, hissing from the burn of the stretch. Kurt waited for him to relax, but then started thrusting his fingers in and out quickly, crooking and searching for that one spot until -

"Oh shit!" Blaine cried out, "_Fuck_, Kurt! Oh my God -" His eyes were squeezed shut, his hips snapping upward seeking more, more.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a few light kisses to Blaine's chest and neck before sucking and nipping at the smooth skin and leaving a single dark mark just below his collarbone. Blaine shivered.

"Please, Kurt," he murmured. Kurt pulled his fingers out of him and wiped them on the sheet. He reached for the condom but Blaine stopped him, ripping open the wrapper himself and sliding it over Kurt's cock, just as Kurt had done to him the night before. He could tell that though Kurt wanted to do this, he was still unsure of himself.

"I trust you," he whispered, and Kurt kissed him again. He positioned himself carefully at Blaine's entrance, and them slowly slid in. He watched Blaine's face for guidence, making sure that he wasn't hurting him too much. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and groaned slightly, but then nodded, and Kurt pushed forward. So tight - so wonderfully tight and hot and _Blaine_.

Blaine, whose eyes were watering slightly from the pain, but who was here, giving Kurt everything he had and letting Kurt give everything back.

As Kurt thrust forward, in and out of Blaine, feeling him clench around him and wrap his legs around his hips for a better angle, he pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Blaine's chest and neck. Blaine had one hand on the back of Kurt's neck, and the other digging his nails into his back. Kurt started to suck again on Blaine's neck, leaving behind a second mark to match the first. Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's back and began stroking himself quickly to the same rhythm that their hips were thrusting to.

It happened before either of them could tell, but with one hard, deep thrust forward and a firm upstroke, both boys were coming together, Blaine over his hand and Kurt into the condom. Kurt's vision went blurry, and he fell down on top of Blaine, nearly blacking out. They were both panting heavily, and after a moment, Blaine gently pushed Kurt off of him. He pulled off the condom and rolled Kurt onto his back.

They lay next to each other on their backs, sides pressed together and hands joined between them, neither saying a word. Eventually, Kurt caught his breath and managed to speak.

"I know that's only the second time I've come," he said, "But that was the best I've ever felt. I think I almost passed out." Blaine laughed.

"That was unbelievable. You're a little too good at this."

"Really?" Kurt sounded hopeful, and Blaine laughed again.

"My baby penguin is all grown up," he said, "Who knew you had it in you?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "But I have to say that I really, ireally/i like having sex."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "Me too."

"And I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

They turned at the same time and their lips met, just lightly, still a little breathless.

"Come on," said Blaine quietly, "I'm gonna make you the best omlette and coffee you've ever had, and then we're going to come back upstairs and lie in bed together the rest of the day. Sound good?" Kurt smiled and kissed him once more.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
